falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Booted
}} headed east, if you're feeling heroic.|Boxcars|sound=FNV Boxcars TheyWasHeadedEast.ogg}} Booted is a side quest in Fallout: New Vegas. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough During the Courier's visit in Nipton, they will notice that something isn't right. When they first enter the town they will meet Oliver Swanick, who seems to be over-excited about winning "the lottery" and keeps repeating that he has won. Going further into the town, the Legion have taken over the town and killed almost everyone. While searching through the town, the Courier will find a man called Boxcars in the General Store. Boxcars reacts to the Courier in different ways, depending on their reputation with the Powder Gangers. If it is a positive reputation, he will ease up recognizing them and say that he needs some pain relief. If the Courier has a neutral reputation, he thinks they're going to kill him. If the Courier has attained a bad reputation, he exclaims about how down on his luck he is, because after the preceding events, the Powder Ganger's "Grim fucking Reaper" has just showed up. His legs are crippled by the Legion and he tells the Courier about the lottery that the Legion played with the town of Nipton. The mayor of Nipton had the lottery ticket to be burned in a pile of tires. Boxcars was lucky enough to be left alive but they smashed his legs, and he is now crippled. He explains to the Courier that some of the Powder Gangers were enslaved by the Legion and taken east. He mentions that his legs are in a lot of pain and he needs Med-X. The Courier then has the option to spare some for him (a choice of up to five doses). Locate the enslaved Powder Gang members at the Legion raid camp. They are tied up around a campfire being watched by legionaries. Upon freeing the slaves, the legionaries become hostile and will attack if the Courier does not have a positive reputation with Caesar's Legion. It's also possible to untie the slaves while sneaking or wearing Legion faction armor, resulting in the guards remaining friendly. Freeing the Powder Ganger slaves result in a positive increase in reputation with them with no effect on reputation with the Legion (but, as always, killing the legionaries while detected will reduce one's reputation with the Legion). Once the slaves are freed, the quest is completed. Quest stages Notes * Killing Boxcars during the quest will cause the Courier to fail the mission even if he is killed after he has told the Courier about the prisoners and thus no longer plays a role in the quest. * Completing the quest with Craig Boone as a follower will earn history points towards triggering Boone's companion quest, I Forgot to Remember to Forget. Boone will automatically attack the Legionaries and trigger infamy with Caesar's Legion. He will not attack, however if the player character is wearing Legion faction armor at the time. * Once rescued, the two Powder Gangers will run south to the old nuclear test site, where they will most likely be killed by the many high-level feral ghouls in the area. Even if the ghouls are cleared out beforehand, the Powder Gangers will simply stand around the area in front of Trash's shack until the ghouls respawn. * The Courier can return to Boxcars after completing the quest, but he simply won't care about the saving of his fellow Powder Gangers, saying he'd rather they had shown up at Nipton before the Legion "smashed his legs in." * If the Courier waits too long near the Legion raid camp during this quest, they may find it overrun by a night stalker attack, with all the Legion members dead and both of the prisoners gone. In this case it seems impossible to finish the quest. ** If the Courier waits too long and fast travels to the Legion raid camp during this quest, they may find it being attacked by the night stalkers, which can attack both the Legion members and the prisoners. If the prisoners are killed by the night stalkers, the quest will fail. * If the Courier goes to the Legion raid camp and successfully unties the prisoners before even talking to Boxcars and/or starting this quest when going to Boxcars, they can still start the quest and then it will automatically complete while getting history points for Boone. Behind the scenes * "Booted" is also the name of a No. 1 1952 song by Roscoe Gordon. Bugs * Sometimes the player will see the Powder Gangers up and walking freely, they will flee (although not far) if you get into combat with the legions. After you defeat the legions, the Powder Gangers will keep walking around, when you try and "talk" to them, you will get an option to untie him or leave him tied regardless of them walking around freely. * Sometimes after you kill the Legion Guards, you can't untie the Powder Gangers, just wait you will be able to untie them. * Rarely, a Legion Guard may be tied up and the prisoner standing next to him. Talking to the guard makes him speak as usual. You still have the option to untie the prisoner standing next to the guard. * It is probably wise to leave ED-E parked a bit over the hill if it is with you when you do this quest. ED-E doesn't really understand the concept "prisoner" and may fail the quest for you by killing both the Powder Gangers before you can get to them and release them. This is more likely if your reputation with the Powder Gangers is Vilified. * Rarely, if you untie one of the Power Gangers a Legion Guard will take his place sitting on the ground. Talking to the guard offers the same dialogue options as when he's on duty. * When you reach the powder gangers they will sometimes appear dead but still be tied up. * Sometimes after freeing the powder gangers, they will roam around freely, and after you kill all the Legion, they will kneel back onto the ground and become tied up again. This time, however, you are unable to untie them, though the quest is finished. * Sometimes untying Powder Gangers won't make Legion guards hostile. Category:Fallout: New Vegas side quests Category:Powder Ganger quests de:Rausgeworfen es:Arrancado ru:Марафон uk:Марафон